Run
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: "If you ever need somewhere to run to, I'll always be here." Joseph had no idea how much those words would change his life until it came down to the time to use them...


**A/N:** In short, this story was a long time coming and it was written expressly for EidolonTwilightPrincess. She's ready to strangle me so I'll make this short; I apologise that Joseph (and perhaps Miriam) is a little OOC... and for anything else you may not like (lol). Anyways, please R&R

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the clothes on my back...no, wait I don't own those either...

* * *

He was whistling.

He didn't even know he could whistle, but there he was, whistling away. Not one of those boring or plain whistles either, a cheery, happy whistle. And why was he whistling? Well because he was happy of course. And why was he happy? Well, he was happy because he knew that in just a few short moments he was going to make one very special girl very happy; and that, in turn would make him very happy.

Joseph grinned wide as he stuck his hand in his pocket and fingered the item inside. It was very small, but very special at the same time. The teen was a firm believer in the phrase; good things come in small packages. After all, he himself was living proof of it!

_"She's gonna love this!" _The greenette thought with a grin. _"I know it."_

And who was she? She was the very girl he'd spent nearly all his childhood up until that point pining over. Her name was Felicia Stone and aside from his sister and the rest of his team, she was the most important person to him in the entire world. And being the most important person in his world, meant that there were certain things that had to be done on certain days.

Like today for example; today was Felicia's birthday and today Joseph was obligated (by himself) to visit her and deliver to her a special gift.

"There she is!" The greenette thought with a happy grin as he entered the park in the middle of town. "I knew I'd find here here!"

Stalking slowly and quietly up to the girl reading beneath a giant oak, the girl in question had no idea the greenette was anywhere near until he was finally upon her.

"Boo!"

Felicia gasped loud and her head snapped to the side when she felt someone grab her. Seeing who that someone was, she closed her book and eyes and the same time and placed a hand to her heart while she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she gave the grinning teen a smile.

"Joey!" She scolded with a laugh. "You scared me!"

Joseph considered the nick and the fact that he'd eat anyone else alive if they ever called him that. Boy, the girl sure was lucky she was who she was!

"Happy Birthday!" The greenette exclaimed in excitement.

"You remembered." Felicia stated with a happy smile and shinning eyes.

"Duh!" Joseph said bluntly. "What kinda best friend would forget your birthday?"

Felicia grinned now and watched excitedly as the other teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, pretty box.

"Here you go!"

Felicia's grin widened and she squirmed a little excitedly as she gratefully accepted the gift being handed to her.

"Thanks, Joey!"

Joseph watched anxiously as she pulled the bright red ribbon apart and unwrapped the bright purple wrapping. Quickly opening the box, the brunette's big cinnamon eyes opened wide as a small gasp escaped her. In her hands was a beautiful silver locket. Inside the locket on one side was an adorable picture of the both of them, her with her arms around him, eyes closed and smiling wide, and him with an arm around her waist, one eye closed, one hand raised in a peace sign for the camera and the other around her waist while he grinned a cheeky and wide grin. On the other side of the locket was an inscription:

_"If you ever need a place to run to... I'll be here."_

Jade eyes were locked unblinkingly on cinnamon brown as they waited for the girl before them to move. When finally she did and looked up into Joseph's face, the greenette dared a smile, this one a little more nervous then the others.

"Well?" He said quietly. "Do ya like it?"

There was a small silence as Felicia starred at Joseph, her expression a mix of stunned disbelief and something else. The greenette squirmed a little as he waited for her to move but when she finally did, he released a gasp of his own as she tackled him in a hug.

"Ooooh! Joey, you're so sweet! It's the best gift you've ever given me!... Probably the best gift anyone's ever given me! Thank you so much!"

Joseph finally laughed as he steadied himself and hugged the girl back.

"Hey, it's nothing! I'm just glad you like it!"

Felicia pulled away and grinned wide at the greenette.

"I love it!"

Joseph grinned again.

"Good! Then you can wear it when we go out tonight!"

Felicia looked positively giddy with excitement.

"OK! Where are we going?"

"Zanzo."

Felicia laughed as if the greenette had said something incredibly funny.

"Yea, right!" She replied in amusement. When Joseph merely blinked at her, she stopped laughing and blinked back at him. "You're not serious?"

Joseph blinked again.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Joey, that place is always packed. You've gotta wait in line for like... hours unless you know somebody or show up ridiculously early."

"Well, I never was one for being ridiculously early." Joseph said thoughtfully, absently looking up at the sky. "Or early at all for that matter... guess I'll just have to know somebody."

Felicia gave him an amused expression.

"Yea. Too bad you don't." She replied bluntly. Joseph looked back at her with an impish expression.

"Did I say that?"

Felicia once again sobered up and blinked at her friend.

"You do not know someone." She stated simply. But there was a small hint of excitement and hope in her voice. Joseph grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Run along little one." He said simply. "We've got somewhere to be tonight."

Felicia's mouth dropped but before she could speak, Joseph was to his feet and reached down to take her hand and pull her up.

"Go!" He said, turning her around the the shoulders and giving her a gentle shove. "I'll pick you up at eight-thirty."

Felicia was gawking at him over her shoulder.

"B-but-"

"No buts." Joseph said firmly. "You're going and that's that. It's not a request."

After starring at her best for a while, the brunette finally grinned and laughed.

"Fine! I'll be looking forward to it! Seven thirty then, don't be late!"

Joseph gave her a mischievous look.

"No promises! Later!"

* * *

Joseph nervously picked at the hem of his red dress shirt as he starred down at himself. Said shirts first few buttons was undone and un-tucked from his pants while a loose black tie hung around his neck. A pair of black form-fitting pants hugged his hips nicely while a pair of black sneakers with a red design adorned his feet.

The greenette took a deep breath, ignoring his racing heart, as his left hand lifted to ring the doorbell before him. Looking down to fiddle with the black and red band around his wrist, the teen waited impatiently for his date to emerge. When finally the door opened, the greenette looked up with a smile, but it slipped a little as his eyes took in her appearance.

Felicia was wearing a gorgeous purple corset halter top and a purple belt-like collar necklace. Her legs were hugged by a pair of purple skinny jeans while a pair of purple dangling earrings hung from her ears, barely visible due to her curtain of shoulder-length brunette locks, which hung in loose curls around her face. Her nails were painted a toxic purple to match her outfit and the greenette was greatly surprised to see a touch of violet make-up around her eyes, complimented with a touch of blush and peach-colored lips. Looking down, Joseph had to resist a grin to see her favorite purple converses on her feet. It was obvious the brunette hadn't dressed herself that night (he'd have to thank her girlfriends profusely later), but she'd still managed to add her own personal touch to the outfit nonetheless.

Felicia squirmed uncomfortably, no doubt seeing the amused grin creeping up onto the other teen's face.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" She asked softly and unconsciously. Joseph looked back up at her again and grinned wide.

"No, you look great!" He stated honestly. "I was just admiring the kicks."

Felicia grinned now too as a confident and mischievous look took a hold of her face.

"The girls picked out the outfit." She said, confirming the greenette's suspicions. "They wanted me to wear these God-awful heels - can you imagine ME in heels? - But that's where I put my foot down! It was the converses or none of it! So, in the end, they agreed to let me wear them in favor of making me wear... _this_."

Joseph laughed lightly.

"Well, like I said; you look great."

Felicia gave him a slightly shy smile before subtly looking him over and blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Thanks, Joey." She said softly. "Lookin' pretty good yourself."

Joseph lifted his fist to his lips for a fake cough, effectively hiding his own blush from his date as his bangs fell into his face.

"Um.. Thanks Lici." He said, rather embarrassed himself. He then looked up again and offered her his best smile before holding out his arm. "Let go, okay?"

Felicia returned the smile and nodded, taking his arm.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Joseph noted the never-ending line up as they approached the club and felt his stomach flop sickeningly. As his eyes scanned over the many faces, he hoped and prayed furiously that his new friend was working that night. It took him a few minutes, and at first he started to panic, but as the greenette lead his date past all the people glaring holes through their souls and to the front of the line, the jade-eyed blader relaxed as his gaze fell on the guy he'd been looking for.

"Joseph! My man!"

A confident and cool grin crossed the greenette's face as his free hand lifted to clap the bouncer in a one-armed embrace.

"Hey, Sean! Big crowd again tonight."

The raven-haired young man nodded indifferently.

"Yea, same ol' same ol'." He replied boredly. "So, who's the pretty lady?"

Joseph looked to his right to see Felicia turn away from the slightly angry crowd and look at the two boys.

"This is my best friend," Joseph introduced "Felicia."

"Nice to meet you." The brunette shyly replied with a small smile.

"Ouch!" The bouncer replied with a small grin. "The friend card! Harsh! Guess that means you're technically free, huh?"

Felicia blushed and Joseph tensed slightly and frowned at the handsome young man before him. Noting the looks on the friend's faces, the bouncer laughed before clapping a hand on the shorter boy's arm.

"Relax, man! I'm just messin' with ya! Go on in and show this pretty little thing a good time."

Joseph sighed before smiling at the other boy and leading his date past him into the club.

"Thanks, Sean!" The greenette said over his shoulder. "Catch ya later!"

Sean grinned and gave a small wave before linking the rope now behind them back up to the pole and turning back to the crowd.

"Well he's... bold enough."

Felicia said suddenly, still blushing heavily. Joseph laughed.

"Yea, but you don't have to worry about him."

Felicia blinked at him.

"Why's that?"

Joseph grinned.

"Cause he's not into girls."

Felicia sweatdropped.

"Figures." She said bluntly. "So that's why you got in for free. How do you know him anyway?"

Joseph laughed again and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her further into the club.

"It's a long story." The greenette said with an amused smile. "And no, that's not why, where just friends."

"Right." Felicia replied teasingly, a smile finally back on her face again.

Joseph rolled his eyes but there was still a smile on his face.

"Anyway. How about a drink?"

"Um..."

Joseph laughed again upon noting his date's uneasiness.

"It doens't have to be alcoholic. I know you don't drink."

Felicia gave her date a grateful smile and nodded slightly.

"Sure." She replied gently. "You pick for me."

Joseph lead her towards the bar, his head held high as they walked. He couldn't believe he was actually on a date with the girl, let alone that she looked so absolutely stunning. The air of confidence and pride was nothing short of that of a peacock, cockily showing off his colors for the pure envy of the rest of the world.

"One South Of The Border and one Holy Kiss please.. but replace the vodka with pineapple juice. Thanks."

When the bartender returned with his order, Joseph payed and tipped her before turning to his date with a smile.

"Here ya go." He said simply, holding the drink in his hands out to her. "I think you'll like this one."

Felicia gave him a warm smile as she accepted the drink and thanked him. Taking a small sip, she closed her eyes as she smiled at him.

"You're right, this is really good! Thanks, Joey!"

Joseph grinned and nodded.

"Sure. No problem... so you wanna dance?"

Felicia turned her head to look out over the crowd, her straw still between her lips as she watched them all. When finally she released it, she blinked a few times before looking back at Joseph with a slightly nervous expression.

"Uhmmm... I duno... I'm not really much of a dancer..."

Joseph gave her an amused expression.

"And you think they are?" He asked in amusement, gesturing to the crowd. Felicia looked doubtful. "Lici, half of them are drunk and the other half don't give a damn. Come on, everyone can dance."

Felicia bit her lip uncertainly but when Joseph reached out to give her stomach a playful poke she giggled slightly and turned back to him again.

"Come on.." Joseph prodded gently. "Just one dance. Who knows maybe you'll like it. Besides, what's the point of being in a club if you're not going to dance?"

Felicia still looked uncertain but after a great deal of bugging and pestering, she finally agreed to just a single dance. Thrilled, Joseph finished his drink and waited patiently for his date to finish as well, knowing fully that she was taking her time to delay the inevitable. When finally she layed her glass down, he offered her his warmest, most charming smile and took her hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Joseph lead his date smack dab in the middle of the floor. He could practically see her bones rattling in nervousness and fright and he quickly felt guilty for talking her into something he knew she wasn't comfortable with. Still, they were there already..

"Hey..." The greenette whispered in his date's ear, placing a hand on the small of her back and pulling her close to him. When she turned away from the people around her and looked back at him again, her face flushed brightly at the closeness of his face to hers. "Just keep your eyes on me, OK."

Felicia visibly swallowed hard before giving a small nod. Joseph smiled at her and took her hands to place them around his neck. This combined, with the effect that pulling her tight to him had on the girl, was enough to make the girl's face go scarlet.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed to be seen this close to your best friend?" Joseph teased. Felicia bit her lip.

"It's not that..." She whispered softly. "I just... never imagined I'd be this close to you... not physically anyway... But I do like it."

Joseph's smile slipped a little and he felt his own face heat up unexpectedly. He was suddenly torn between pulling away from her so she wouldn't feel his heart thundering against his ribcage... or pressing her tighter so she would.

After a few moments, the greenette finally smiled.

"I like it too." He replied gently. "I always wanna be close to you, Lici."

Felicia smiled at him too and Joseph felt his heartbeat quicken. Afraid of a heart attack, he pulled back from her slightly and smiled back at her. Their eyes locked together as Joseph slowly began to sway and jive to the music. Biting her lip again, Felicia timidly began to imitate him. After a few moments, Joseph sped up a little and, as bravely as she could, Felicia followed. Soon enough, the tension in the brunette's muscles eased and her body loosened up. With her eyes locked on Joseph like he'd said, she quickly relaxed and let the music control her.

Joseph smiled as he watched his date close her eyes. No longer was she imitating him, now she was doing her own thing and indeed allowing the music to control her rather then her nerves. Joseph watched, entranced, as Felicia's body moved and swayed to the music. He could feel every inch of her body moving against him and it was sending his own self into utter chaos. Soon enough, the song changed to a slightly slower one. It wasn't what they called a wedding song as it still had a decent beat but it was considerably more mellow. Joseph bit his lip like his date had earlier as he watched a serene expression take over her face. His hands snaked further around her waist as she suddenly bent backwards, nearly folding herself in half as she moved in time to the music. Though she hadn't had anything to drink, Joseph knew that the haze of the club and the multicolored lights were enough to intoxicate any first timer, and Felicia was no exception.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea for a first date after all..." Joseph thought nervously, feeling his heart threatening to strangle him. "I might just be getting myself into a lot of trouble here..."

But the thought was quickly driven from his mind as his gaze fell on the perfect, fleshy area below her neck. It was pure agony not to lean down and press his lips to the tops of her cleavage. They'd just be tiny, innocent pecks, he tried to convince himself. But even as he thought it, his conscious self knew otherwise.

Pressed against him the way she was, undoubtedly completely unaware of the state she was forcing her best into, Felicia looked completely at peace with herself. It was this and more that finally broke Joseph's revere as the hands around her back, supporting her weight as she jived from her doubled-over position, finally moved to grasp her hips firmly. It was at this time that the brunette's eyes opened half-way as she finally straightened up to look at her date again.

No words passed between the two as Joseph's own eyes slid shut half mast. After starring into cinnamon brown eyes for a while, the greenette slowly leaned forward and pressed a whisper of a kiss to Felicia's jaw. Her face heated up but she made no move to react or pull away from him. His heart racing hopefully, the greenette's lips moved up a little, this time pressing a tiny kiss to her cheek. Again she made no movement other then to follow him with her eyes, so this time Joseph snaked his arms tighter around her again and pressed himself close. He could practically feel the heat in her face rise to a dangerous level and the thought made him positively giddy. Leaning forward again he affectionately nuzzled her cheek for a moment before bravely pressing a tender kiss to the side of her mouth. Felicia's eyes slid slightly closed and she bit her lip as she starred at Joseph as if in a trance. Sure now that she was feeling the same way as he was, Joseph slowly leaned in one last time, this time hesitating mere millimeters from her lips. When still it seemed like she wasn't going to reject him, the greenette swallowed slightly before closing the distance between them.

Their lips brushed, sending an electric shock through the greenette, but before he could press his lips firmly to his date's, she pulled away from him with an extremely guilty expression.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered guiltily. "I... this is all just happening so fast... one minute you're my best friend and the next... I'm so sorry, Joey, but this is a little too much for me... I'm just not ready for this yet..."

Joseph felt the sting of disappointment and a slight pang of pain but he brushed his own selfish emotions aside as a wave of guilt washed over him as well.

"Don't apologise." He said softly. "That was really selfish of me... It was just a moment thing, that's all... Please, Lici, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward of uncomfortable... Just forget that that ever happened okay?"

Felicia bit her lip and Joseph knew that it was a dumb thing to say; you can't just forget things like that. Still, despite what either of them thought, the brunette nodded and offered her best a small smile.

"It's OK. I'm not angry with you. And I didn't mean to hurt you either... Just gimme some time, Okay?"

Joseph smiled and nodded.

"Sure. How about a little break?"

"Okay." Felicia agreed with a small giggle. "I think we both need to cool off a bit!"

Joseph grinned and took his date's hand before leading her away from the dance floor.

"Another drink?" Joseph asked as they approached the bar. Felicia smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks."

Joseph nodded as well and turned back towards the bar. He opened his mouth to address the bartender when suddenly a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Brother! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here!"

Joseph turned around and blinked at the blunette standing before him.

"Sis." He said in slight surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Miriam smirked slightly.

"Sean let me in." She said simply. "And I'm here with Max."

The blunette then turned her attention on Felicia, who looked more then a little uneasy.

"Who's your friend?"

Joseph felt a feeling of dread clench his stomach but he answered the question nonetheless.

"This is Felicia Stone. You remember her."

"Oh yes!" Miriam said a little haughtily. "I remember now! You're that blader that they rejected from the Junior division am I right?"

Felicia's face flushed brightly.

"Um... yea..." She whispered timidly. "That's me."

Miriam looked her over now.

"Well, you clean up good anyway. Never thought that under all those baggy clothes and ridiculous attire that there'd actually be a girl underneath. I thought you were a boy at first."

Felicia's face burned with embarrassment ans her now glossy eyed dropped to the floor.

"Miriam!" Joseph scolded angrily, furious with the way his sister was treating the girl. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's alright, Joey... she's right."

Joseph opened his mouth to retort but his sister once again cut him off.

"Joey?" She repeated in surprise. "You must have him wrapped around your finger!"

Felicia's eyes closed and Joseph could see the tears of embarrassment beginning to leak out from under her closed lids. Feeling his heart break for the girl, he pulled her into his arms and looked up to glare at his sister.

"That's enough, Miriam!" He hissed angrily. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh lighten up, Joseph." She replied indifferently. "I'm just teasing. If she can't take a little playful banter then she's certainly not fit to be a real blader!"

That said, Felicia finally had enough. She pulled out of Joseph's arms and made a dart for the door.

"Felicia!" Joseph called after her. When she didn't so much as look back, Joseph turned a furious glare on his sister. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've never seen you act so cruelly before!"

"What?" Miriam replied with an innocent expression. "I gave her a compliment didn't I?"

"By saying she looks like a boy?" Joseph yelled angrily. "You're straight Miriam! You're a poor judge of another girl's beauty! You can't honestly deny that that girl is beautiful!"

Miriam shrugged again.

"Eh. She's cute." She replied absently.

Joseph was ready to pull his hair out.

"Whatever!" He shouted angrily. "I've gotta go after her. But you owe her an apology! And you're gonna give it to her the next time you see her!"

Not giving his sister time to respond this time, Joseph turned and bolted towards the door.

* * *

Jade eyes scanned the area around him frantically as they tried in vain to spot the girl they so longed to find. It was hard to see through the pelting rain and and Joseph knew that if Felicia didn't want to be found, then he was going to have a damn hard time finding her. It was for that reason that he knew she hadn't run home. That thought both relieved and scared him at the same time.

"Lici..." He whispered as he hugged himself to ward off the chill. "Where are you...?"

After looking up and down the street to assure himself he wouldn't get ran over, the greenette ran across the road and into the woods on the other side. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling that if he wanted to find his best, then that was where he had to go.

After running around for what felt like miles, calling her name until his voice became horse, Joseph felt that perhaps his instincts might not be quite as good as he'd originally given them credit for after all. With a heavy sigh, the greenette pulled his cell from his pocket and looked down at the screen, disappointed to find that he didn't have any new texts from the girl, not that he really expected any. Frowning, the greenette replaced his cell back in his pocket and looked up and around at the woods. He didn't care about himself but he didn't want Felicia out in the rain all night alone, especially remembering as little as she was wearing.

"I'll find her if it takes all night!" Joseph vowed to himself. "I just hope it doesn't take that long..."

As soon as that thought left his mind, the greenette noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. His head jerked to the right and his eyes caught sight of a dark figure darting away from him. He couldn't see at all, not even enough to tell if the figure had been an animal of human being, but something inside told him to run.

"Felicia!" Joseph yelled loudly, hoping to stop the figure. But it only ran faster.

The pair broke out of the woods and burst out into the park the greenette had met the brunette in earlier that day. Sure enough, as they passed under a bright streetlight, Joseph saw that the figure he'd been pursuing was indeed his best friend, drenched and stumbling as she tried her best to escape him.

His lungs were searing but it didn't matter, he needed to catch her, to help her, warm her, fix his sister's mistakes. He knew where she was headed but he couldn't let her get there without him and he wasn't about to give up until he had absolutely no other choice; and right now, he had one!

"Oh no!"

Joseph watched as Felicia stumbled on a patch of wet grass, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to catch her balance. For a moment, he caught sight of her face and his heart shattered to see the pain and tears streaming down it, visible even through the pouring rain. Putting all his remaining strength into this last stretch, Joseph thrust himself forward and grabbed hold of the brunette just before she tumbled to the ground. The force of impact and the slip of the grass weren't on the greenette's side however and despite his best efforts, the two were sent tumbling towards the ground anyway.

Joseph gasped loudly as the wind was temporarily knocked out of him when his back hit the ground hard. The arms that had been clamped around Felicia's waist loosened slightly as his wide eyes starred up at the sky while he gasped for breath.

"Jospeh!" Felicia sobbed heavily. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Why did you do that?... Are you OK?"

The greenette clenched the back of her shirt tightly, an attempt to assure her he was fine but needed a moment. It didn't work, however because the brunette's tears grew heavier and her sobs increased. Finally Joseph forced the air back into his lungs and he took huge, greedy gulps of breath as he forced himself to breathe again. When finally he'd caught his breath again, the greenette wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled her down to his chest.

"Don't apologise.." He whispered painfully, still panting slightly. "I'm the one who needs to apologise. I'm so sorry for the way she treated you, you didn't deserve that..."

Felicia wrapped her arms around the greenette and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe she said that..." She sobbed painfully. "That was so mean..."

Joseph closed his eyes and frowned, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"I know..." He replied in a low whisper. "She's never like that, I duno what got into her... Miriam and I are usually so close but... this time I couldn't read her mind."

Felicia sobbed harder and Joseph pulled his head away from her, encouraging her to lift her head to look at him. When she did, he reached up and gently rubbed the black tracks away from under her eyes.

"Why did you bother to wear this stupid stuff?" He whispered softly, wiping away the heavy mascara and eyeliner. "You don't need it."

Felicia sniffled and blinked when his thumbs were under here eyes but looked away from him when he removed them as her face heated up once again.

"I... wanted to look special... different then usual..."

Joseph blinked at her in bewilderment.

"You always look special." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I don't want you to look different. I like the way you look Lici. If I didn't I wouldn't like you the way I do."

Felicia looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Really..?"

Joseph nodded.

"Yea really. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

She blinked at him for another moment before leaning down to hug him again.

Joseph placed a kiss to the top of her wet head and allowed her to remain in his arms for a few more moments. After a while, he sat up, his arms still around her, and hoisted them both to their feet. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her face and gave her a small smile as he reached out to slide her wet locks away from her face.

"It's getting a little chilly and we're both soaking wet... lemme walk you home, okay?"

Felicia nodded and Joseph placed another kiss to the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. One of her hands went around his waist while her head rested on his shoulder and the other hand griped the front of his shirt slightly. Joseph felt his heart began to race again and hoped against hope that she couldn't hear his racing heart as he walked her along the well-beaten path that would lead her home.

Joseph stopped in front of the stone steps of the apartment, making sure to leave his date under the protection of the over-hang before turning to look at her.

"I really am so sorry, Lici.." He said softly, ignoring the rain still pelting down on the walkway some feet away.

Now under the dry over-hang, Felicia looked up at the greenette from under her lashes.

"It's OK, it wasn't your fault... I had fun before that anyway so... thank you for taking me out."

Joseph slipped his arms around her hips and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Still... it's not exactly how I'd hoped your birthday would turn out."

Felicia gave a small laugh.

"Me either!" She replied a little playfully. "But I know what Miriam is like and I know it was silly of me to let her get to me like that. Especially when you and I were having such a good time... I really could have handled it better."

The brunette looked up at her best now.

"I'm sorry I away, Joey."

Joseph gave her an absent smile as he reached up and gently fingered the locket around her neck.

"It's OK..." He whispered softly. "Remember; If you ever need somewhere to run... I'll always be here."

Felicia's eyes sparkled as she starred up into Jade eyes. Joseph's face flushed a little but he gave her his warmest, most winning smile nonetheless.

"You've always been there..." Felicia whispered.

"And I always will be..."

For a moment Joseph expected the brunette to glomp him in another hug, but when she suddenly leaned up into his face, his eyes widened in shock and anticipation. After a slight hesitation, just like back in the club, their lips brushed. Only this time, their roles were reversed, and Joseph knew that if she had the same intention he'd had, he wasn't going to pull away.

After what felt like an eternity, Felicia's eyes finally slid shut and she closed the distance between them to press her lips firmly to Joseph's. The greenette`s eyes widened in shock as the girl before him kissed him timidly. When eventually it seemed like she was going to pull away, Joseph pulled her against him and closed his eyes, finally giving her all the emotion he'd been bottling up for what seemed like forever.

The kiss lasted for a long time, not an overly passionate or heated kiss, but a sweet and loving one, one that told each of the teens that this was what they'd both been waiting for, that all the hardships thus far had lead up to that one moment and that they'd all been worth it.

Slowly and tenderly, Felicia pulled back, giving the greenette time to savour her taste before her lips disappeared completely. Joseph's eyes remained closed for some time as he indeed savored the moment. When finally he opened his eyes again, Felicia giggled slightly and starred up at him, her face positively glowing.

"Was it what you expected?"

Joseph shook his head.

"No... better." He mumbled softly, slightly dumbfounded. Felicia laughed lightly and pulled out of Joseph's arms to turn and open the door to the apartment.

"You should stay tonight." She stated as if she were merely commenting on the rain. Joseph gawked at her.

"But, uh... the girls?"

Felicia grinned.

"Are gone for the weekend." She added mischievously. Noting the look on the greenette's face she giggled again and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Come on, cutie! Show me how different your feelings are compared to your sisters'!"

Joseph grinned and closed the door behind him as the was yanked past the threshold and into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the locket/necklace has been over-done so many times but gimme a break, it was all i could think of under the circumstances! _;


End file.
